Asesinatos I
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Luffy y Zoro son dos detectives cuya misión empieza cuando se detectan múltiples narcotraficantes intentando pasar a Estados Unidos. Por otro lado, Nami es de otra unidad, homicidios, y se encuentra en la misión más peligrosa de su vida, pero ella, no lo sabe. ¿Que pasará cuando sus casos sean el mismo?¿Y cuando esos casos traigan algo más que problemas?¿Sentimientos peligrosos?
1. I

**Hola a todos, aquí vengo con este nuevo fic. Bueno, dos cosas, la primera es que lamento que este tardando en actualizar mis otros fics, el problema es que ando muy des inspirada y hoy, se me ha ocurrido esta idea de pie a cabeza, pero espero que no les moleste, y prometo que pronto actualizaré mis otros fanfic. Lo segundo tiene que ver con que antes ya había escrito un fic de esta temática, con el mismo nombre, el problema es que lo empecé a escribir sin planearlo y soy de las que cree que para escribir este género se tiene que tener la idea completa y estructurada, si no, pueden quedar nudos sin desatarse. **

**Pero basta de retrasarlos, espero que les guste el fic, y aquí se los dejo. **

**Declaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.**

Habían llegado justo en el momento que los dos "terroristas", acusados de tal manera por irrumpir en la sociedad y tirotearse con la policía en plena avenida, estaba siendo trasladados a los patrulleros listos para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar, la prisión. Caminaron entre los oficiales, hasta llegar al jefe de la comisaría que había recibido la alerta.

**Bien hecho Coby – **Dijo uno de los dos hombres

**Oh, Luffy, Zoro –** Los saludo con una sonrisa este - **¿Qué hacen por aquí? – **Preguntó para luego indicarle a los policías que estén alertas

**Nos encargaron esta investigación –** Se apuró a decir el morocho, Luffy.

**¿Son solo esos dos?** – Zoro se asomó detrás del jefe de oficiales para contemplar a los acusados

**Si, al menos ellos son los que reconocieron los de seguridad del aeropuerto –** Volteó a mirarlo, estaban sentados en los asientos de atrás, serios – **Eran 13 kilos de cocaína ¿En serio pensaron que no se iba a dar cuenta? – **

**No creo que sea la primera vez que no hacen – **Acotó el peli verde mientras agudizaba la mirada intentando pensar – **No se arriesgarían a trasportar 13 kilos, si fuera la primera vez – **Suspiró, estaba cansado y quería tomar una buena siesta que lo satisfaga

Les habían avisado de dos hombres que habían intentado traficar droga desde la frontera con México, pero al ir hacía esa sección, no encontraron nada. El narcotraficante había escapado. Y luego de dos días sin dormir, pensando, investigando e intentando averiguar quién era, a donde iba y a que banda pertenecía el hombre que habían visto, resulta que habían detectado dos narcotraficantes en el aeropuerto de Nuevo México. Y al querer de detenerlos, se habían escapado. Afortunadamente los de seguridad habían llamado y rápidamente efectivos de la comisaría más cercana habían empezado una persecución que termino con la captura de estos dos hombres.

Lo bueno, pensó Zoro, que si esos dos hombres tenían conexión con el extraño narcotraficante que habían denunciado en la frontera su caso avanzaría, y no quedaría estancado como muchos otros sin resolver.

**Bien, transfiérelos al edificio cinco, métanlos en prisión, allí estaremos para interrogarlos – **El morocho palmeó la espalda del policía y luego de sonreír, añadió – **Buen trabajo – **

En otro lado al sur de Albuquerque se encontraba una de los detectives más novatos del edificio cinco, una peli naranja de unos 20 años de edad, a quien se le había designado el misterioso asesinato de la mujer de un importante político de la zona.

Nami, quien no hacía más que caminar por los grandes pasillos de la casa, junto con un pequeño equipo de ayudante. Llegaron hasta la habitación central donde la pareja dormía todos los días desde hacía años. Era una alcoba espaciosa y lujosa, digna de un política, por supuesto. Pero ya no lucía muy encantadora. Un cuerpo, un cadáver de una mujer decoraba las suaves sabanas de seda. Su rostro bañado en sangre le indicaba, claramente, que lo que tenía delante de sus ojos, era un asesinato, no un simple fallecimiento. Suspiró al pensar que quizás… esa mujer pudiera haber sido ella, o cualquiera.

**Su nombre era Nefertari Titi, unos 43 años… Casada legalmente, una hija – **Se escuchó que uno de los del equipo murmuraba detrás

**Entiendo –**

Se acercó un poco más, claramente no se trataba de algo normal. La mujer había sido asesinada brutalmente, la cantidad de sangre que había en la cama, en su rostro y sus cabellos, lo demostraba. Y su posición… parecía que había sido arrojada bruscamente contra la cama, y luego, boca abajo, como se encontraba, asesinada.

¿Con que? ¿Por qué? Pero fundamentalmente ¿Quién?

Examinó la escena una vez más. Las cosas de valor, tal y como alhajas, y dinero estaban presentes en la habitación ¿No buscaban plata? La habitación estaba completamente ordenada, tal y como si no hubiese pasado nada. No habían estado revolviendo. Entonces eso significaba que la única razón por la que habían irrumpido en esa vivienda era para asesinar a esa mujer.

Tragó saliva, para luego decir:

**Llévenla para hacerle la autopsia, luego detengan a la familia, parece que tenemos algo grave en manos - **

Cuando por fin los hombres arribaron a su oficina en el edificio cinco, tomaron dos tazas de café y pidieron diferentes tipos de comidas dulces para poder tener un desayuno en paz. Después de todo, merecían algo de tiempo para hablar de los casos sin ser interrumpidos. El Morocho se sentó sobre la mesada mientras se atragantaba con la canasta de Brownies que le habían facilitado las secretarias.

**¡Maldición! ¡Hay muchas bandas! ¿Cómo sabremos de cual son si esos malditos se niegan a hablar? – **Golpeó la mesa y suspiro

**¿Quién sabe?** – Indiferente Luffy bajó toda esa comida con un sorbo de café – **Pero aun así, todavía no ha sido el interrogatorio, así que… - **Comenzó a devorar unas galletitas caseras hechas por el cocinero del lugar

Alguien golpeó la puerta, y los dos miraron para ver quien se encontraba del otro lado. Gracias a que las puertas eran vidriadas, pudieron observar la silueta de uno de los abogados más conocidos en el centro número cinco. Sabo, el hermano mayor de Luffy.

**¡Sabo! - **Sonrió éste cuando el rubio ingreso

**Luffy, Zoro, los acusados están preparados, deben ir ahora –** Les informó con tono autoritario

El rubio hacía mucho más tiempo que se encontraba trabajando en aquel lugar, de hecho él había ganado toda su experiencia trabajando para ese grupo de investigadores estatales, y de hecho Luffy había logrado ingresar, ya que sus dos hermanos trabajaban allí y era bastante reconocidos por sus increíbles casos ganados.

Los dos hombres caminaron por los largos pasillo llenos de gentes, y paredes vidriadas, pasillos lleno de abogados, detectives, policías y secretarias, todos dispuestos a darle la vuelta a diferentes casos, con diferentes acusados, sentencias y características. Tomaron el ascensor y ascendieron hasta el piso 4, en el cual se encontraban las salas interrogatorios.

Todo estaba listo. Todos estaban en sus puestos. Dos habitaciones, una al lado de la otra era monitoreadas por un vidrio que, desde adentro parecía pared, gravadas por los mejores micrófonos posibles y filmadas por las cámaras más modernas del momento. De un lado, se encontraba uno de los narcotraficantes, un hombre, y del otro, el otro, una mujer. Cada uno ingreso en una habitación, entrevistarían a los dos a la vez, y luego cuando terminarán, la pareja sería llevada a dos celdas, y ellos platicarían sobre la información obtenida.

Luffy ingresó en la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer, no la recordaba ver visto cuando habían estado en la ciudad, de hecho ahora le parecía mucho más infantil, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus dos coletas trenzadas. Recordó que las apariencias engañan y luego de tomar asiento comenzó:

**Recuerda que el juicio empezó, y que si aportas todo lo que puedes, el juez será menos severo – **Era la mejor manera de comenzar, si quería que el que se encontraba del otro lado, hablase - **¿Y bien? – **Se apuró a decir al ver que la muchacha solo lo miraba - **¿No vas a hablar? – **

Nada.

Por otro lado, Zoro ingresó en la misma habitación que un hombre de apariencia extraña se encontraba. Sus cabellos estaban raramente peinados en forma de un tres, y las gafas, que yacían sobre la mesa (Por políticas de la interrogación) le hacían pensar a Zoro en un tipo raro y descabellado.

**Empieza a soltar todo lo que tengas – **Murmuró mientras se recostaba en la silla, subiendo sus piernas sobre la mesa - **Créeme, es lo mejor – **

**Tu no me dices que hacer – **Se defendió el extraño

**Escucha gafitas, tu eres el que está en la peor posición –** Bufó mientras lo fulminaba con esa mirada gélida que solo era característica del peli verde – **Así que mejor obedece y habla – **Su tono seco podía impresionar a cualquiera

**No diré nada – **Le quitó la mirada de encima

**Maldición…** - Suspiró, ese tipo parecía un niño pequeño enojado por ser acusado de romper un espejo

Siempre Luffy obtenía el mejor acusado. Se imaginó a la niña soltando toda la información que necesitaban, y se preguntó por qué demonios había elegido la puerta de la izquierda.

Pero a pesar de los pensamientos del peli verde, el otro detective, su compañero, la estaba pasando igual de mal. Estaba frustrado, cansado, ya que la mujer no quitaba esa mirada "estúpida" y no quitaba esa sonrisa burlona. Casi como si estuviese diciendo "No hablaré y tú no podrás resolver nada" Y eso a Luffy lo sacaba de sus juicios. Se encontraba con una pierna sobre la mesa y la otra en la silla, parado, logrando un equilibrio perfecto para no caer.

**¡HABLA! – **Gritaba desesperado – **Por favor, di algo – **Llegó a rogar en un momento por la desesperación

Pero fue en vano.

Cuando Nami arribó al cuarto piso, se encontró con los dos de los detectives que habían hecho el curso de iniciación con ella. Al parecer salían luego de dar una dura interrogación con algún homicida o quizás alguien testigo de un robo. Suspiró, en pocos días, ella estaría en su lugar, interrogando a los familiares de la mujer asesinada. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Y tenía que llegar… - **Comenzó Zoro al verla, pero fue interrumpido

**¡Nami!** – Sonrió el morocho mientras toaba su tan preciado sombrero, lo había dejado antes de ingresar al cuarto de interrogación

**¿Cómo ha ido?** – Preguntó mientras les tendía la mano

**No muy bien –** Bufó Luffy cual niño pequeño

**No hemos podido obtener nada –** Zoro desvió la mirada, eso lo irritaba

**¿Homicidio?** – Intentó adivinar mientras se servía una taza de café

**Narcotráfico –** Respondió el peli verde y se dejó caer en un sillón – **Complicado – **

**Vaya – **La mujer abrió los ojos como platos, y luego de darle un pequeño sorbo a su taza, comentó – **Esos casos son… arriesgados, no me gustan… prefiero… evitarlos – **

**¿Qué más da? – **Dijo Luffy mientras examinaba la habitación en busca de comida. Abrió un cajón y comenzó a escarbar dentro – **Alguien debe hacerlo ¿No? –**

**Supongo que si – **Siempre la había llamado la atención la manera de actuar de ese hombre, era tan…

**¿Y tú?** – Zoro la sacó de sus pensamientos -** ¿Robo? ¿Estafa? ¿Homicidio? – **

**Homicidio de la esposa de un importante político en Albuquerque – **Volteó hacía él, y lo contempló seria

**Interesante –** Agregó con una sonrisa demoniaca

**Es verdad, aunque recién la han llevado para hacerle la autopsia –**

**Tardarán horas, así que siéntate y come - ** Por fin Luffy había encontrado un paquete de galletitas de chocolate, y ya había comenzado a comerlas, sin preguntar, siquiera, de quien eran

Discutieron un poco acerca de los casos, luego por tontas peleas entre los tres, y terminaron enojándose unos contra los otros y separándose, Luffy y Zoro por un lado, y Nami, sola, por el otro.

Cuando los dos hombres arribaron a su oficina, se pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a pensar y diagramar en una pizarra la poca información que tenían. Habían detectado un narcotraficante intentando cruzar la frontera en auto con, al parecer, droga. Unos días después, dos narcotraficantes detenidos en Nuevo México, con trece kilos de cocaína trasportados en un avión. El vuelo, Zoro averiguó, era de México. Comenzaron a pensar en bandas mexicanas, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que podía ser cualquiera de cualquier lugar. Sin embargo, no estaba de más decir que, sea la banda que sea, era una banda con una base en México, claro estaba. Y eso, era oro, al menos por el momento.

Unos pasos acelerados se escucharon a lo lejos y ambos voltearon para ver quién podía ser. Koala, la novia y pareja de equipo de su hermano. Entró agitada, había estado corriendo por pasillos enteros.

**Deben subir ya – **Dijo y paró para respirar – **El hombre quiere hablar – **

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente. Sabían que las puertas comenzaban a abrirse.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Me gustaría saber su opinión, puesto que es el primer capítulo y no sé si va para su agrado o no. Espero que les haya gustado y pronto actualizaré este y mis otros fics. Nos leemos. **


	2. II

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Me ha dolído mucho no poder actualizar éste fic, puesto que lo había dejado en el primer capítulo y la verdad es que a este fic le veo mucho potencial. Bueno ya deben saber las excusas, básicamente he tenido dos exámenes importantísimos, he estado de vacaciones y no he tenido internet esas tres semanas, por lo tanto se me ha hecho imposible actualizar. Pero por fin llegó la hora, y primero que nada, quería agradecer a las personas que han leído y dejado un comentario en el primer capítulo de este fic: Luffy ASL, mireee3D2Y, mandaranja, roronoalau y mizu.**

**¡Muchas Gracias! **

Habían quedado contentos con la positiva noticia que Koala les había informado. El extraño hombre que ahora era un traficante que pronto sería sentenciado, había decidido hablar sobre quien era su jefe, y lo más importante su banda. Subieron al piso de interrogación en mens de tres minutos, y para los cinco, ya se encontraban dentro de la sala. Divisaron al hombre quien les resultaba completamente raro, y luego de que Luffy suspirara, tomaron asciento frente a él.

Zoro lo contempló ceñudo. ¡Ese maldito! No había querído hablar en toda la interrogación, y ahora que él ya se había retirado, había aceptado hablar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarlo así? Ya bastante enojado se había sentido cuando había salido de esa sala sin ninguna información más que "El hombre es un Idiota". ¡No! ¡No podía ser!

**¿Vas a hablar? - **Dijo impaciente el peliverde al no notarlo, ni siquiera, titubear

Y a pesar de lucir distanciado de la conversación, Luffy sabía que él hablaría. Después de todo, el hombre mismo había hecho llamar a los detectives del caso para contarle algo. Sabía que seguramente, se había reeplanteado las cuestiones legales del asunto, y que tarde o temprano el juez estaría decidiendo que hacer con su pobre y nauseabunda vida. Debía saber las concecuencias de traicionar a una magia semejante como el narcotráfico, pero seguramente exigiría algo a cambio, y pediría que no se le delate en los medios para así, proteger su identidad.

_No me parece mal, _pensó. Después de todo, su vida ya estaba en peligro de todos modos.

**Yo... - **Comenzó temblorosó en el momento que menos esperaron - **Mi banda se llama Baroque Works - **

**¿Qué has dicho? - **Exclamó Zoro al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con su puño y se ponía de pie

El hombre se asustó y dio un pequeño brinco en su asciento. Baroque Works era la red de narcotrafico más grande de América Latina, y sí, ambos sabían que tenían sus contactos en los Estado Unidos. Más calmado, Zoro se volvió a sentar para que el hombre pudiera seguir con su relato, no es que quisiera hacerlo pero la verdad era que la información que les pudiera brindar era necesaria.

**Allí, los rangos más altos operan con nombres claves, cuanto más bajo es el número mayor es el rango - **Abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella declaración - **Y generalmente son equipos de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer - **Toda aquella información que aquel extraño les estaba proporcionando era increible ¿Cómo era posible que semejante red existiera y el gobierno lo desconociera? - **Los hombres son llamados por números y las mujeres por fechas o eventos importantes - **Siguió con su relato, su pulso iba a mil por hora. Ni el podía creer que le estuviera confesando tal información a agente secretos, pero la única razón era para salvar su propio pellejo - **Mi nombre clave es... - **Titubeó pensando si era correcto o no - **Mr. 3 -**

**¡¿3?! - **Gritaron al uní solo ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo con cara de idiota sea un número tan pequeño como el tres?

**Y mi compañera es Miss GoldenWeek - **Su mano le comenzó a temblar al imaginar la mirada furibunda de su compañera al saber que él estaba revelando los más oscuros secretos de la red

**¿Y cómo es su verdadero nombre? - **Preguntó el morocho con curiosidad, los apodos no los llevarían a nada

**No lo se - **La respuesta los dejó aún más sorprendidos - **Justamente, nadie sabe nada, nos enteramos de las misiones por correspondenacia, nadie ha visto la cara de nuestro jefe... - **Comenzó a bajar la voz, como si alguien ajeno a ellos pudiera escucharlo - **Mr.0 ... - **El hombre empezó a temblar como si el mero hecho de seguir hablando de él le cause calosfríos - **¡Basta! ¡No quiero hablar más! ¡No quiero hablar más! **

Había sido suficiente. Suficiente para ser el primer día de la investigación. Habían obtenido infinitos detalles que nunca antes habían sabido sobre Baroque Works. Pero... ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que tendrían semejante caso? Claro que todas las redes de traficantes de drogas eran peligrosas, pero Baroque Works era conocida por ser perfecta y silenciosa, por sus miembros que eran capaces de suicidarse con tal de no hablar... o al menos, eso era lo que creían...

Por primera vez en sus pocos años de detectives, el destino les había dejado en sus manos un caso grueso, gordo, con muchos cabos atados y muchos peligros.

Una vez terminada la "reunión", ambos se encontraron junto con el hermano mayor de Luffy, Sabo, quien los esperaba ansioso por compartir su opinion y poder acotar cualquier cosa para el caso. Él había estado escuchando y monitoreando todo el interrogatorio desde el panel de control y, dado a sus pocos años más de experiencia, tanto Luffy como Zoro, estaban satisfechos que él quisiera colaborar con la investigación.

**Mr.0 ... - **Repitió Sabo pensativo - **He escuchado cosas de él, pero han sido mitos o rumores... - **

**¡Genial! - **Exclamó el peliverde irónico - **Y ahora la información que éste tipo nos brindo, nos lleva a la nada ¿Cómo vamos a saber algo de él? No sabemos donde se encuentra Mr0, ni nada de él, ni siquiera él mismo lo sabe - **

**Quizás podamos hacerlo hablar... - **Luffy golpeó su puño contra la palma de su mano y emitió una sonrisa divertida

**Claro ¿No? Y luego ambos irán presos por maltratar físicamente a un acusado - **El rubio puso los ojos en blanco

Un incómodo silencio se abrió paso. Todos estaban callados, intentando recordar o pensar la manera de obtener información ¿Cómo saber más acerca de Mr.O? Quizás deberían hablar con el acusado y prometerle más beneficios a cambio de información, pero... ¿Y sí su información era igual de inútil que la que había brindado hasta el momento? Después de todo, nadie conocía a nadie y nadie sabía nada de nada. ¿Qué podría agregrar al interrogatorio?

Inesperadamente, Koala ingresó en la sala, sacando a todos de sus confusos pensamientos.

**Sabo, te esperán en el piso 18 - **Los contempló a los más novatos quienes yacían recostados sobre unos sillónes luego de su agotador interrogatorio - **¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Han obtenido algo? - **Preguntó sonriente

**No - **El peliverde fue frío y seco, pero todos en aquel lugar ya estaba acostumbrados. Por suparte, la mujer prefirío fijar su mirada en el hermanito de su amigo

**La verdad es que, toda la información ha sido inútil - **Le explicó

**Oi - **Sabo hizo que todos volteen hacía él - **Koala ¿Tú sabes algo sobre Mr.0? Tengo la sensación de que me estoy olvidando de algo importante... - **

**¿Mr.0? - **Koala se llevó una mano a la barbilla y quedó penstiva por unos segundos - **¿Qué acaso Nico Robin no encubierta en ese caso? - **

**¿Nico Robin? - **Preguntaron los novatos a la vez ¿Quíen demónios era ella?

**Nico Robin... - **En ese segundo el rubio recordó todo - **¡Nico Robin! - **Exclamó con una sonrisa - **Sí, lo recuerdo - **Luffy y Zoro lo miraron confundido ¿Quién demónios era Nico Robin? - **Ustedes no la conocen - **Comenzó a responder ante sus miradas de confusión - **Ya que ella se ha ido en un trabajo de agente encubierta mucho antes que ustedes hagan el curso de capacitación - **Se puso de pie y sacó su sofistado movíl del bolsillo, chequeó y chequeó y por fin encontró lo que quería. Tomó una lapicera y anotó en un pedazo de papel, un número telefónico - **Mandenle un breve mensaje aquí y finalicenlo con las siguientes iniciales CBW - **Les ordenó mientras le tendía el papelito a su hermano - **Es un telefono preparado para que no pueda ser intervenido pero aun así... - **Se diriguió hacía la puerta - **Sean lo más breve posibles - **

Y ambos desaparecieron tras el humbral de la puerta. ¿Nico Robin? Ambos quedaron pensativos y en un silencio sepuctral. Al final toda esa información no había sido en vana, y gracias a Sabo y a Koala podían seguir avanzando con ese inesperado caso que les había llegado a sus manos por casualidad. Zoro fue el primero que se puso de pie.

**Bien, mandemoslé un mensaje, ahora - **Dijo

Nami bajó de su oscuro auto, cerró la puerta y luego de suspirar posó su gélida mirada oculta tras unas gafas negras, en la casa de los Nefertari. Una vez más, el caso la había llevado a donde todo había comenzado, a donde el cuerpo había sido encontrado, a donde las vidas de esa pobre familia había sido arruinada. Dio unos pasos hacía la enorme puerta de entrada y volteó hacía atrás.

**Tenemos la órden por parte del juez ¿Verdad? - **Preguntó

**Si - **Respondió alguno de los que la seguían, también detectives de menor rango o médicos forences que venían a terminar de revisar la escena

Fue entonces cuando se decidió a ingresar. Tomó el pesado picaporte y lo giró, empujando la puerta y abriendo una entrada para volver al lugar más sagrádo para un crímen, la escena donde había ocurrído el asesinato. La casa era lujosa y tal y cómo había notado el primer día, las joyas y los elementos de valor, no habían sido robados. Conclusión: No había sido un crímen accidental donde ladrones se habían percatado de que la mujer los había visto y fueron a matarla para que no haya evidencia. No. Claro que no. Titi tampoco había sido violada, así que se descartaban violadores o algún que otro degénerado que habitaba en el barrio. Además, ella había aparecído con cinco disparos en la cabeza, y eso solo podía significar algo, algo que ya se había planteado: La querían bien muerta.

Pero... ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que atormentaba a la pelinaranja cada vez que se ponía a pensar en el caso que había sido entregado a ella. Venganza, fue lo primero que se le había ocurrido, pero... nuevamente volvía a la misma pregunta ¿Por qué?

Caminó hacía una gran habitación, la habitación de crímen, contempló e intentó recrearse la escena en la cabeza ¿Cuan horroroso podía ser? Se imaginó a un hombre ingresando por la puerta pero... _Las puertas no estaban forzadas_, pensó al recordar el informe del especialista. Entonces... Titi debía conocer a la persona, debió abrirle la puerta y... Tampoco había rasgos de resistencia, eso había revelado la autopsia.

¿Qué había sucedido en esa gran habitación? Si tan solo las paredes hablaran...

Se acercó a un escritorio en una esquina, parecía oculto, o al menos esa impresión le daba. Por alguna razón sintió que quizás allí... Comenzó a ojear los papeles que había sobre él. Cartas, informes... Lo típico en una persona que ésta involucrada en la política, y luego encontró algo que llamó demasiado su atención. Era un gráfico que marcaba un incremento de dinero atróz ¿Cómo...? Revolvió en su bolso y sacó más papeles, comenzó a leerlos detenidamente...

No decía nada hacerca de un incremento en las reservas de la ciudad, de hecho... todo lo contrario. Eso significaba que si ese gráfico estaba hecho por el mismo Cobra... ese dinero que marcaba había sido obtenido de manera ilegal.

**Bingo - **Sonrió y sacó la lengua divertida

Ya estaba más cerca de la verdad. Volteó y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de esa casa, debía volver y hablar con los familiares, tenía que lograr que al menos uno de ellos escupiera información, y sabía que lo más probable es que la pequeña hija, Vivi sea la primer candidata.

La habitación estaba oscura, solo se iluminaba gracias a un pequeño foco de luz que ingresaba desde una esquina de la ventana donde la cortina estaba arrugada y corrida. Pero no le importaba, de hecho debía agradecer que esa débil iluminación ingrese, y así evitaba prender la segadora luz que colgaba del techo. Podía escribir y además, estaba tranquila. Mientras escribía la carta que iba destinada a uno de los miembros de mayor rango, escuchaba como los cocodrilos de Mr.0 nadaban junto a ella. La pecera había sido un detalle muy agradable por parte de aquel misterioro hombre que la había nombrado su secretaria personal, y ahora podía disfrutar de ciertos placeres que muchos dentro de Baroque Works, envidiarían. Pero claro que no todo era gratis, y debía sufrir los estúpidos caprichos de ese hombre hasta el más mínimo detalle, sin embargo, esa humillación era necesaria, y lo sabía perfectamente. Era necesaria para poder obtener la mayor información hacerca de él, y luego...

El telefono que siempre llevaba escondido entre sus pechos, vibró. Sorprendida lo quitó delicadamente. Ese móvil era exclusivamente para contacto con el departamento de detectives, y francamente, hacía rato que no recivía nada sobre ellos. Generalemente, los detectives huían de casos como en los que ella se encontraba ¿Y cómo no? Un narcotraficante bastante peligroso y sanguinario... Pero a pesar de eso, ella seguía en pie.

Lo mantuvo en sus manos, y lo colocó sobre sus piernas, allí, debajo del escritorio estaría más seguro. Y luego con una mano sosteniendo la lapicera y con la otra agarrando el celular, deslizó un dedo hacía el ícono de sobre. Abrió sus ojos color mar como platos.

_**Debemos hablar. CBW **_

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Pensaba incluír a Robin más tarde, pero luego me tente y quise dejarselas así ¿Les parece? Bueno, esperaré con ansias sus comentarios, y prometo que no tardaré tanto en subir el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
